


Hailey's Lemonade Stand

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch's daughter is a very resourceful girl.  She has her mother's taste for expensive things and is as clever as her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hailey's Lemonade Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey was looking at the pretty wigs her mother had ordered from the Capitol. Her father had been complaining about them.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15062059846)

“Effie, I don’t know why you still buy wigs. You have such beautiful blonde hair.”

“Haymitch, it’s nice to have a color pop.

“Effie, blue, green, purple? Why don’t you dye your hair brown, red or black?

“That’s boring. This is fun.

Hailey was touching the purple wig. “Daddy will you buy me a wig?

“I’m not spending any money on a wig for you.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14898361189)

Hailey was disappointed but she knew better than to ask Daddy a second time.

She went into the backyard and collected some eggs from the geese. “Daddy will you take me to the Hob? I want to trade.

He smiled. “Sweetheart, what do you need that your allowance doesn’t cover?

“Fruit.”

“I’ll buy you fruit. What do you want, strawberries, apples, blueberries?

“Lemons.”

Haymitch was confused. Hailey really didn’t like lemons, neither did Effie. Peeta would make him a lemon cake for his birthday but that wasn’t until next month.

“Sweetie are you sure you don’t mean limes?

“No Daddy. I want lemons.

Haymitch shrugged. He needed to pick up more liquor anyway.

They went to the Hob and Hailey marched over to the fruit stand. Haymitch was going to negotiate for her but Hailey said. “I’m a big girl Daddy. I can do this.

He didn’t worry about them cheating Hailey, everyone adored her and were often too generous in their trades. That was one of the main reasons he gave her an allowance when she turned four. He encouraged her to spend money but she saw Katniss trade squirrels and he traded eggs so he really couldn’t tell her she wasn’t allowed.

Hailey had over a dozen eggs and she traded them for a full sack of lemons. She couldn’t even carry it herself she put it in her wagon. After he got his liquor from Ripper he came over and said.

“Hailey, you don’t need this many lemons. How many eggs did she give you?

“Fourteen.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Hailey, that’s not a fair trade, maybe half a sack. Give Sally some of those lemons back.

“How much for the other half? Hailey asked.

“I charge ten dollars a sack or ten cents a lemon so five dollars.

Hailey opened her little Capitol purse and counted out her coins. “I have $3.91

“That’s fine Baby. Sally said.

Haymitch sighed. “No it’s not. Young lady why do you need so many lemons?

“It’s a surprise.

“You know how I feel about wasting food. Take half a sack

“I would never waste food Daddy. I need the whole sack.

“Let her have it Haymitch. I can’t move them anyway. Sally said. 

He took out five dollars and handed it to Sally. Hailey held out her money to him. Everyone glared at him.

“Never mind Hailey. I said I would buy you fruit.

Hailey was adamant. “No Daddy. Please take the money and I owe you a dollar and nine cents.

“Are you really going to take money from your baby? Tom yelled. He sold squirrels and raccoons.

Haymitch was embarrassed but he didn’t like being called out. “Money doesn’t grow on trees. Do you want a junior Capitolista?

“Hailey is not like that. Sally said. “I can’t believe you’re taking her money.

“It’s okay Sally. Hailey said. I get a dollar a week, I won’t owe him for long. Please take it Daddy.

Haymitch took his daughter’s money and quickly left the Hob before people started throwing things at him.

“Hailey, I don’t understand you don’t even like lemons.

“It’s a surprise.

The next morning Hailey woke her mother up at the crack of dawn.

“It’s too early. Effie mumbled.

“Mommy, I have to go to work.

“You don’t go to school until the fall.

“Mommy it’s not school. It’s work. I need help.

Effie didn’t want Haymitch to be startled awake so she got up and went to the kitchen.

“Mommy, I need help peeling those lemons.

“How many?

“All of them.

Effie blinked. “All of them? Hailey, you know Daddy’s rule. You have to finish everything you take to eat. You can’t eat a whole sack of lemons in one day. Daddy will punish you for wasting food.

“I’m not going to waste it. I’m going to sell lemonade.

“Lemonade? Why would you sell lemonade?

“Daddy said he wouldn’t pay for my wig. I’m going to pay for it. I decorated a box for my stand yesterday.

Effie smiled. Their daughter was too clever and if Haymitch didn’t want to play the bad guy and give her a firm no it would serve him right. They squeezed lemons for over an hour and made several pitchers of lemonade. She called Peeta and asked him to send Ed over from the bakery and she made a sign for Hailey.

Ed carried Hailey’s stand into town and Effie carried the lemonade. Hailey set up shop outside the bakery selling lemonade at 25 cents a glass. Peeta agreed to keep an eye on her and Effie went back home.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15085047695)

When Haymitch woke up at noon he asked. ‘Where’s the baby?

“Playing.”

He glanced into the backyard. “No she’s not.

“Oh, she’s playing at the bakery.

Haymitch nodded. Hailey often spent time with Peeta in the bakery or Katniss in the woods. “Can I have one of those lemons?  
“What lemons? Effie asked.

“The lemons Hailey bought. Can I have one?

“She took them with her.

“All of them? What is she doing? Effie, I know in the Capitol food comes with the push of a button but there are still a lot of hungry people around here. I don’t make a lot of rules but….

“I reminded her she’s not allowed to waste food. She wanted to bring them to the bakery.

Haymitch decided to have breakfast at the bakery. He walked into town and saw a long line outside the Mellark bakery. He couldn’t imagine what Peeta had made that had a line down the street.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14898507330)

He walked to the head of the line and people told them to get to the back. He paid no attention and was about to walk in the bakery when he noticed a familiar blonde head.

“Twenty five cents please.

“This is delicious Hailey. Sally said. They were so bitter.

“Secret recipe. Hailey said seriously

“Hailey what are you doing? Haymitch yelled.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14898523427)

“Selling lemonade.”

“You can’t block Peeta’s store like this.

“Uncle Peeta told me to set up the stand right here so he could see me.

“Your Uncle Peeta knows about this?

“Of course he does. Mommy talked to him.

Haymitch storms into the bakery. “Peeta, what the hell is going on?

“Haymitch, there’s a line. 

“Peeta, why the hell is my child selling lemonade?

“I don’t know but it’s good for my business. I’m selling cookies and pie. I’m giving Hailey ten percent of anything I sell if the person has a glass of lemonade.

“Ten percent? Peeta did you think about talking to me first?

“Why should I talk to you? Effie brought her in.

Haymitch goes out to the lemonade stand. “Hailey smiles. “Daddy, here is your dollar and nine cents.

“Hailey, what are you doing?

“Paying you back. I made this selling lemonade.

He yells. “The lemonade stand is closed.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15062112586)

Daddy I still have two pitchers left. I’m not allowed to waste.

The people on the line were complaining so he said. “Okay, you can sell until it’s finished.

After the last drop was sold she went in the bakery to settle with Peeta.

Peeta gave her fifteen dollars from the bakery sales which she put in her box. She traded her change with Peeta for fifty-three dollars in bills.

Haymitch is walking her back to the Victor’s Village. “Honey, why do you need so much money?

“It’s a surprise.”

“Hailey how much are you saving up for?

“Mommy told me she’d let me know when I was close.

They get home and Hailey gives her mother the money.

“Well done. If you do as well tomorrow you should be ready by the end of the week.

“Effie, what the hell does this kid want?

“It’s a surprise.

“You know what it is, this is embarrassing.

“Why is this embarrassing? 

“If someone sends a picture of her to the Capitol, people will think we’re starving.

“You’re being ridiculous. Lots of children earn extra money. You pay her for collecting eggs.

Haymitch took his daughter to the bakery the next day and she earned almost seventy dollars. When Effie counted it out she said. ‘That’s enough. I’ll call the Capitol.

Hailey cheered and whispered something to her mother. Haymitch wanted to know what they were ordering but they both said it’s a surprise.  
Three days later a package arrives on the train for Hailey. Bob delivers it to the Abernathy house.

“I have a package for Miss Hailey Abernathy. Hailey squeals. “Mommy, it’s here.

“Hailey are you going to sell any more lemonade this summer? People are missing it.

“Well, I’ll have to think about that. It’s a lot of work but maybe once a week.

“That’s good, just tell Peeta in advance. Bob said.

Hailey opened her package and asked her mother to help her with her purple wig.

Haymitch comes downstairs. “Hailey what the hell is on your head?

“Don’t swear at the baby. Effie said.

“What the hell is on her head?

“My wig Daddy. I bought it.

“You bought it??? How could you buy it?

‘That was the surprise. I used all my own money. I even paid you back.

Haymitch was furious and was about yell when Effie said.

“Isn’t your daughter smart? You said you wouldn’t pay for it so she saved for it herself.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant Effie.

“But it is what you said.

Haymitch frowned. “Hailey I don’t think little girls should wear wigs but since you saved up for it…you can keep it.

Hailey couldn’t wait to show everyone her new wig.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14661721697)


End file.
